The invention pertains to apparatus for improving the utility of key chains.
A variety of key chains have been commonly utilized. These have included the standard key ring attached to a xe2x80x9ctokenxe2x80x9d, such as a plastic or metal piece in some shape. Often the piece is decorated with a particular icon, such as a flag or other symbol. In other cases, the piece may include a hook, for attaching, for example, to a belt loop. While decorative and somewhat functional, key chains have not been heretofore designed for maximum utility.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a key chain apparatus that is more useful than presently available.
Another object is to meet the above object, such that key chains can be more widely utilized.
A further object is to provide magnetic jewelry.
Another object is to provide magnetic therapy through use of the key chain and jewelry.
Briefly stated, the invention in its presently preferred form achieves the foregoing objects by construction of a magnetic key chain. The magnetic key chain is comprised of a rubber tube two inches in length. The outside diameter of the rubber tube is 0.250 inch, and the inside diameter is 0.050 inch. Inserted into one end of the rubber tube is a neodymium cylindrical magnet having a diameter of 0.250 inch and a length of 0.250 inch, in such a way so that the end of the magnet is flush with the end of the tube. In the presently preferred embodiment the diameter of the magnet is large enough to stretch the tube sufficiently so that the magnet is held firmly inside the tube, without the need for any glue or adhesive. At the other end of the tube, a metal plug or hook is inserted. The metal plug is also cylindrical; about half of it is inside the tube (this part has a diameter about the same as the magnet""s), and about half of it projects out from the tube (this part has a slightly larger diameter, about equal to the external diameter of the tube when it is stretched by the insertion of the metal plug. On the half that projects out from the tube there is a hole, through which is attached a metal ring. The metal ring is used for attaching keys. As described, the presently preferred embodiment is ideal for keeping one""s keys in a pocket or a pocketbook or backpack or other bag. It is also ideal for attaching to the inside surface of the front door of a home, or any other metal surface that is able to be attracted by magnets (i.e., a xe2x80x9cmagneticxe2x80x9d material). The key chain can even be xe2x80x9cthrownxe2x80x9d at a door, and it will xe2x80x9cstick.xe2x80x9d It should be appreciated that in many cities, local fire codes require doors to be covered with steel, an ideal magnetic surface.